Rain Drops
by Ekoko
Summary: The rain falls hard in many light drops, and some machines don't short-circuit. (Tags: Takao x Zeo, slight spoilers)


  
  
  
I loooooooooooove Zeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooo! XD   
  
This may contain slight spoilers, so, yeah.   
  
  
  
  
________________   
  
  
  
  
  
** Rain Drops **  
  
  
  
  
_Hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh. . . _  
  
  
Zeo sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. It was down. He used to keep it in a loose braid, mostly because that kept it out of his way and it didn't get as tangled at the bottom, but lately he'd been leaving it down. It was also wet, so not only was it tangled from being down, but it was tangled from being wet. Strands of light-sea-green hair clung to each other, small knots here and there from the smallest of his movements.   
  
He lied back down and shifted, his clothing ruffling against the grass, drown out by the pouring rain hitting the river in front of him. Spreading his arms out, he closed his eyes.   
  
_ Hhuuuuusssssshhh. . .   
_  
The rain sounded like millions of feather-light feet, stomping against the ground as hard as possible. A whisper, that was shouted in the loudest voice one could manage. A sort of slurred "Hush" as though it was trying to tell him to be silent and listen, for even with the strongest stomps and loudest shout it was too quiet.   
  
_ Hhuuuuusssssshhh. . . _  
  
He could feel the rain hitting him, the individual drops touching him, and every one that hit his face causing him to involuntarily flinch. He could. . . Feel the rain. That made him smile, knowing that he could feel even though he wasn't really human. He could feel the individual drops, and he could hear each drop hitting the river-water.   
_  
Hhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh. Splash, splash, drip, splash, drip, drip. _  
  
For a moment, he wondered if it was possible for him to get sick. He wondered if a robot, no matter how advanced and emotion-capable, was able to become sick. Of course it was. . . He'd been sick before. A shiver ran up his spine, but he wasn't sure if it was from the memory of that horrible prickly-feeling he'd had when sick, or if it was from the cold. Had he really even been sick? What if it was just a programmed memory?   
  
He opened his eyes and stared up, watching the rain drops fall until they hit his face, making him close his eyes and scrunch up his face, but only for a few minutes, until he opened his eyes again. It didn't much matter whether it was real or not, did it? He could remember it, and that was all that mattered.   
  
Once again, he closed his eyes, listening to the water hit the river and savoring the feeling of the rain hitting his face - even if it did make him flinch. What was the point of ever getting up? Why bother going home? All he had at home was a neglectful father and a butler who tried to baby him.   
  
He'd brought Cerberus with him, and didn't feel like there was anything worth returning home to. Yeah, maybe he could manage to drown himself in the river. Or just the rain. Yeah, he could just open his mouth until the water filled his mouth and instead of swallowing it simply inhale.   
  
And then no one would ever go by the river again, because that was where some robot-cyborg-boy had drowned himself, and stupid school-boys would go there on dares to prove how brave they were, only to see his body that no one wanted to take away and run away screaming.   
  
_ Hhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh. Splash, splash, drip, splash, drip, drip.   
  
. . .   
  
Pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta. _  
  
Zeo opened his eyes, confused by not only the change of noise, but by the lack of rain hitting him. He blinked rapidly, a slight tinge of pink coming to his cheeks.   
  
Not even a full inch away from his own face was Takao's as Takao knelt down to stare at him, holding an umbrella above them both.   
  
"Hello." Takao said after a moment.   
  
Zeo blinked a few more times, as aware as one could be of the lack of distance between their faces. "Hello, Takao."   
  
Takao grinned, glad to get a response other than blinking and blushing. Then again, he found Zeo quite cute when he was blushing. . . He could think of more entertaining ways to get Zeo flustered though, but few of them were decent enough to be in a PG-13 fic. "Planning to get out of the rain anytime soon?"   
  
Like the increasing level of the river, his mind was flooded, though with his prior thoughts instead of water.   
  
Takao offered a hand.   
  
Zeo accepted.   
  
"Yeah," Zeo said, smiling, "I was planning to leave pretty soon."   
_  
Pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta, pitta, patta. _  
  
______________________   
  
  
Pointless? Nooooooooo. . .   
  
I love Zeo x Takao!!! XD   
  
  
Funny, I usually have more to say...   
  
  
Review please!   



End file.
